


I'll Keep You Safe

by Katlyn1948



Series: AxG Week 2019 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry Week 2019, AxGExchange, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Pregnant Arya Stark, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry finally tell the Stark clan





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So....this is the last part to my little mini story for AxG week. The prompt is "I'll Be There." I hoped you all enjoyed AxG week as much as I did and I cannot wait for next year! I will obvi still be updating my other fics, so keep on the look out! Anyway, happy reading!

Arya was fidgeting with the charm on her bracelet. Gendry had given her the wolf pendant years ago for her birthday. Whenever she was nervous or lost in thought, it was the first thing her fingers gravitated towards in order to keep her mind distracted. In all her life, Arya Stark had never been this nervous. She was scared to see how her family would react to the news she was about to share and even more terrified to see what her bothers would do to Gendry. Sure, they were all best mates, but that didn’t stop them from punching Podrick square in the jaw when Sansa told them that they were dating.

“Arya, stop fidgeting. If anyone should be nervous, it’s should be me. Image what your brothers will do when you say ‘I’m dating Gendry’ followed by ‘And I’m pregnant.’ Might as well call the funeral home.” Gendry joked. He was trying to lighten the mood before they entered the Stark manor for the annual Stark Summer Barbeque.

She glared at him, shifting in the passenger seat uncomfortably. They had been sitting in Gendry’s pickup for little over an hour, just staring at the people entering her former childhood home. The annual Stark Summer Barbeque garnered nearly a hundred people every year. It was more like a charity event, then an annual family gathering and Arya hated every minute of it. Every year since she was seven, people from all over Westeros would come to gawk at the Stark Manor and marvel in the family history that her mother would display on the walls.

It was at this event that she decided to announce two major life occurrences.

She wasn’t sure what her mother would be mad at the most. Her dating Gendry or the fact that she got pregnant by Gendry. Although she never blatantly stated that she didn’t like Gendry, Arya could tell that her mother always disapproved of their friendship. In fact, her mother disapproved with nearly all of Arya’s friendships. With Gendry, it was probably because he didn’t come from money. He grew up with a single mom and barely two pennies to rub together. He worked his way up from the bottom, and was now a very successful engineer.

Her mother was never rude to Gendry, but always had a watchful eye on him.

Arya let out a deep sigh and pulled at the door handle to open the car door, “Well, there is no use in procrastinating. Come on.”

She jumped down from the large truck, slamming the door behind her. Gendry had shuffled his way over to where she was and they walked together up the long driveway, hand in hand. She had received a few questioning glances from people that she hadn’t seen since she was teenager, making her even more nervous than before.

She hated that she felt this way. For the most part, she really didn’t care what her family would think, but the prospect of them not approving and maybe never speaking to them again because of that, made her feel uneasy.

They reached the gate leading into the back yard and pushed themselves through a small crowd of people. The yard was bustling with partygoers and the smell of food wafted into Arya’s nose causing her to gag. She was only four months along, but it was already proving to be a difficult pregnancy. She would wake in the middle of the night running to the bathroom just to relieve herself. On the other hand, during the day when she would teach her fencing class, a wave of nausea would rack her body causing her spill the contents of her barely full stomach.

When she told Gendry, she was only two months along and the symptoms had yet to make their full appearance. The smells were a new thing. That symptom had begun just a week before the barbeque when Gendry decided to make a very Garlic centric meal. Arya was in the bathroom within seconds of stepping inside their apartment. She had hoped that the smells at the barbeque wouldn’t be as aromatic, but of course, luck would have it, they were.

“Are you alright?” Gendry whispered into her ear.

Arya nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. She squeezed his hand, hoping to quench any doubt he may have.

Her family had yet to see her and she swiftly shook her hand from his.

“We meet in the center in an hour. I’ll be there,” She pointed to the table that sat Sansa, Margaery, Dany and Meera, “If you need me.”

Gendry nodded, “Okay, and I’ll be over there where your brothers are.”

They quickly embraced and departed to their respective places.

As Arya approached the table, she noticed that Sansa was wearing a very revealing red summer dress. Her cleavage was on full display and her lips were the same shade as her dress. Sansa had always gone full out for these kinds of social events. There was more than one occasion where she tried to put Arya into a dress, but in typically Arya fashion, she refused. That wasn’t the case today. Arya had opted to wear a light simple summer dress. It would be the best garment to hide her small bump from prying eyes.

“Arya, I thought you weren’t coming?” Sansa questioned as she embraced her sister into a small hug.

Arya shrugged, “Well, I changed my mind.”

“Good. We haven’t seen you since Jon and Dany’s engagement party. We thought you had fallen off the face of the earth.” Sansa chuckled.

“I’ve been busy.” Arya simply stated.

She knew that Sansa was trying to make small talk, but every time she opened her mouth, it sounded like she trying to accuse her of something.

“You look cute in your dress.” It was a genuine complement and Arya couldn’t help but smile at her older sister.

“Mmm, I concur.” Dany quipped from where she sat.

The girls engaged in casual conversation and it was nice to enjoy their company. Arya rarely mingled with her sister or her brother’s significant others and it was nice to hear their similar frustrations towards their lovers. She didn’t have anyone else in the city to talk to about those things, so it was a treat to feel understood.

“Robb and I have been married for nearly three years and he has still yet to learn how to put the cap back onto the toothpaste!” Margaery exclaimed.

“I hate that Bran never puts his dirty socks into the clothes bin. It is right by our bedroom door! It really isn’t that hard to miss.” Meera added.

Arya laughed and she couldn’t wait to use all of this newfound information as blackmail.

“Yeah, I get what you mean.” She said without thinking.

Suddenly four pairs of eyes were on her, all with questioning stares.

“What?” Arya shrugged.

“You’re seeing someone?” Sansa suddenly jabbed.

“I-I didn’t say that.” She stuttered. 

_Shit._

“No, but you basically did. Who is he? Do we know him? Is he from the city?” Sansa’s excitement made her nauseous.

Arya glanced over to where Gendry was standing. He seemed to be faring well while Arya was on a sinking ship. Sansa followed her gaze and landed on a familiar face.

“Oh my gods!” She squealed. “You’re with Gendry!”

Arya’s heart race quickened, “No-no I’m not.”

She could feel her palms become sweaty as she tried to divert the conversation. Thankfully, Dany saw how uncomfortable Arya was becoming and tried to intervene. “Sans, come off it. She obviously doesn’t want people to know. Besides, even if she is dating Gendry, it’s none of our business.”

“Oh, alright.” Sansa pouted.

Arya sighed and silently thanked Dany.

The ladies continued to gossip causing Arya to tune out the conversation. She wasn’t one for petty grievances and stop listening to what the girl were saying when they started talking about Theon’s recent fling with Jeyne Poole. She was, however, very much enamored with the lemon cakes that were centered in the middle of the table. She stuffed three into her mouth without so much as chewing the one before. The taste was sweetly sour and made Arya’s mouth water even more. This was one of the only few things that she was able to keep down within the last few months.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked when the conversation had died down.

“I’m eating lemon cakes, why?” Arya inquired as she brushed the crumbs from her dress.

“Arya, you hate lemon cakes. I think this is the first time you’ve eaten one since you were twelve.” Sansa pointed out.

Arya scoffed, “I do not hate lemon cakes.”

“I’ve lived with you for eighteen years, Arya. You hate any kind of sweets. Are you feeling alright?” Sansa moved to place a hand on Arya’s forehead, trying to check her temperature. Arya swatted her hand away, pushing up from her seat. She straightened her dress of any creases that may have made their way onto the garment.

“I’m fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She shuffled over to where the boys were standing. Robb and Jon were laughing at something Gendry had said and Bran and Rickon were just lingering about, not paying attention to their conversation.

“Boys?” she said as she approached them.

“Arya! We were wondering when you would ditch the girls to come talk to us. Here let me get you a drink.” Robb said as he began to pour ale into a plastic cup.

“No, thank you, Robb. I’m not in the mood for a drink.” Arya polity replied.

Robb let out a laugh, “That’s a nice one, sis.”

“I’m not kidding, I don’t want a drink. Have you seen mum and dad?

“Uh…yeah, they are back in the kitchen, why?” Robb answered. He was dumbstruck that Arya had refused a drink, but didn’t press the matter further.

“Because I’m calling a family meeting.” She said simply. Her brother’s faces were that of confusion, but they agreed. “Make sure you grab the girls on your way.”

Arya tugged Gendry from his conversation and pulled him towards the kitchen. Robb was right, her parents were discussing in the kitchen before having to return to hose the gathering crowd. As always, her mother was dressed in a dress that was too fancy for a summer barbeque. Her father was a little more modest in khaki pants and a golf shirt.

“Arya, dear! So good of you to come!” Her mother chimed as she pulled Arya into a hug. Arya gave a half-hearted smile and gave a quick pat on her back.

“Yeah, mum.”

“Oh, I hadn’t realized you bought Gendry. How are you, dear?”

Arya immediately noticed how her mother became more posh in just a matter of seconds. Her voice had changed and she was standing straighter.

“I’m well, Mrs. Stark, thank you.” Gendry smiled.

“Gendry, lad. It’s good to see you.” Her father greeted Gendry with a smile.

“So, why are you in here and not out there mingling? I noticed that Ned Dayne came with his mother. Have you said hello?” Her mother inquired.

“Mother, you know Ned and I dated a long time ago, right? Anyway, I am calling a family meeting. I was hoping that we could take this to the parlor. Away from the gossip?”

“Oh, dear. Well it must be serious if you want privacy. I suppose your father and I can spare time away from our guests. Gendry, if you want, you can go back outside.” Her mother offered.

Arya shook her head, “No, mother. This has to deal with Gendry too.”

Her mother was taken aback, but reluctantly nodded.

It didn’t take long for the complete Stark clan to gather in the parlor. It was in intimate setting, allowing Arya to address her family privately. The last time they had gathered for a family meeting was when Robb and Margaery announced they were expecting their first child nearly two years prior. Arya found the situation humorous; here she was about to announce her own pregnancy with a man that her mother disliked.

She shifted uncomfortably as she stood in front her family. She shouldn’t have been this nervous, but with ten pairs of eyes glued on her every move made her hands shake. She was grateful that Gendry was by her side looking equally as nervous as she did.

“Arya, dear. What is going on?” her mother asked, her voice filled with concern and impatience.

Arya sighed, “Right, well I guess I will start with the easiest. Gendry and I are dating. We have been for a little over a year now. Does anyone have an issue with that? No? Great, moving on.” She paused and grabbed Gendry’s hand for the next announcement. “The second thing I wanted to say to you all, my fami-”

“Wait, wait, and wait. You and Gendry have been together this whole time?” Jon asked perplexed.

“Yes…we have.” Arya said slowly.

“So, even during our engagement party? Wait, when I knocked on your bedroom door was he…were you two…oh gods.” His face paled and he darted his gaze towards Gendry. If looks could kill, Gendry would be struck dead by Jon, Robb, and her mother.

“Oh, get over yourself Jon. I’ve been having sex since I was seventeen. I’m twenty four, so do the math.” She jabbed.

“It’s about bloody time.” Bran finally spoke. “I’ve been calling this since Arya moved to King’s Landing. Hey, Sans, pay up. You lost the bet.”

Sansa laughed, “No, you pay up. You said they would hook up _on_ Jon and Dany’s engagement party, I said they would hook up _before._”

Bran grumbled and pulled a bill out of his wallet, shoving it into Sansa’s hand.

“Now, as I was saying-”

“Arya dear, are you sure that a relationship with him is wise, I mean don’t you think that you would fare better with Ned?” he mother interrupted.

Arya gritted her teeth, “No, mother! I love Gendry and I choose to be with him. I’m not breaking up with him.”

“But, Arya-”

“Oh my gods! I’m pregnant! I am pregnant and Gendry is the father and I am not getting back together with Ned Dayne!” She exploded. Everything she had been feeling over the last couple of months had finally unleashed. She was like a bubbling volcano that erupted with full force. Her family had gone silent and Gendry looked as if he was going to faint. She could see the mild disappointment in her mother’s eyes, which Arya ignored. She then looked over at her father who had tears in his eyes. There weren’t tear of anger or sadness, but rather tears of joy and happiness. Jon and Robb had the same look of surprise and Arya knew that Gendry wasn’t getting out of this barbeque unscathed. Sansa was giddy; a mix of excitement and wonder present on her face.

“Well then. I am happy for you two.” Her mother stiffly said as she rose from her seat. She walked over to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey before exiting the parlor.

“Father?” Arya asked.

“Your mother will be fine. Let her vent and she’ll come around.” He said as he embraced Arya. He turned to Gendry and gave him a sturdy pat on the back.

The rest of her family congratulated her, and although her brothers were being overprotective, they too congratulated the couple. The Stark clan shuffled out of the parlor, leaving Gendry and Arya alone.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Gendry observed.

“I supposed you’re right. Although, I don’t think you are out of the clear quite yet. My brothers are going to want to talk to you.”

“Maybe I can just hide out here with you.” He said as he pulled her into his embrace.

“I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” Arya said with a smirk.

She breathed in deep and welcomed the musky scent that Gendry emitted. It was one of the only smells that didn’t make her sick to her stomach.

“And to think, this all started with a drunken night.” He joked.

Arya laughed, “You think you can get our zipper off? Like right now?”

Gendry looked down at Arya, “Oh, you bet.”

Arya smiled and pulled from his embrace to close the parlor door. She locked it swiftly and heard the distinctive sound of a zipper opening. 


End file.
